Power Rangers Friendship Is Magic
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: This is an updated and rebooted version of the original story, which the original backfired badly. The first story in a Power Rangers/Kamen Rider/MLP crossover tetralogy tells the story of seven warriors, all wore or wear the color of red joining the Mane 6 on their mission to stop the evil Shadow Empire from consuming their world.


**Chapter 1**

The moon shined over Ponyville as a hooded biped figure roamed through the town with a brown book in it's hands.

The figure was being stealthy, meaning he was either hiding from someone or trying to hide the book without drawing attention.

"Come on, where is it? I need to find the castle to hide this or else he'll find me; And i can't have him get his hands on this." The figure thoughtfully said as he came upon a castle.

The castle was based in a crystalline tree, a multi-level castle in its branches, which includes a great balcony, two spires, and a tower. The structure had one banner flying on the side marked with a six point star, and the top bears a large crystal star of the same shape.

Two sets of five strings of beads hang off the side of the structure and at the foot is a great golden stair for the two-leaved golden door into the tree's body with two open lancet windows flanking the door.

The hooded figure started to float into one of the windows with the art of a tree with a couple stars near it to get inside, using some kind of magic to phase through the solid glass of the window.

As he quietly rolled and landed on the floor, the figure turned to see a small sleeping purple dragon with green spikes covered in a light blue blanket and his bed was somewhat similar to a dog bed.

The figure smiled before he took the book, which had a yellow lightning bolt on it's cover and opened it to check it before closing and putting it next to the sleeping dragon and used his magic again to slip out through the window and back outside, leaving the castle.

As the hooded figure ran into a forested area, another hooded figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

The other figure was pitch black, even the moon couldn't irradiate the black figure as the cloak it was wearing was waving and it spoke in a menacing tone.

"Yo. It's been quite awhile; hasn't it, Venarus. I hope you didn't forget me, nothing jogs the memory like a grudge match between magicians. Your fellow sorcerers would agree if they weren't dead."

"What?! Y-You can't be serious. You're bluffing!"

The shadowy figure started laughing at the other now known as Venarus.

"Oh, i'm not bluffing. Me and my comrades slaughtered them all while you were gone. You don't believe me?"

"I find it hard to."

"Still the same after all these years? I can't believe it."

"I sure you can't. But answer me this first, why did you turn against us? Why cause all this chaos and anarchy?"

"You and i both know why i turned against you. Shadowmaster offered me something i couldn't refuse."

"You were always power-hungry, even when you were my apprentice, Kanarx."

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME! I have left the life of being your apprentice, you are the reason i chose this life!"

"I know you feel like you've been wronged by the corrupted ministry and i would have let you come back and be my apprentice again. But after all this...that deal is off the table."

"I knew it, you're just as corrupt as they were. By the way, call me Shadowblade from now on."

Shadowblade then threw an object at Venarus and the sorcerer caught it. It was a gold medallion with a light blue circular diamond on it in his hand, Venarus recognized it instantly, causing the sorcerer to have a flashback.

A female anthro siberian eagle owlet in a light pink shirt and blue pants wore that medallion like a necklace as she held the medallion in her hand before a hand placed on her head with the voice of Venarus speaking to her.

"It's yours now, Knastrea. Your mother would be proud for you to wear her medallion."

"Daddy…" Knastrea said as the flashback ended.

Venarus was now shuddering and he was on his hands and knees as tears escaped his hood and landed on the ground before the anguish turned into anger.

"Y-you killed my daughter!?"

"Yeah, it's the darndest thing...she didn't leave much of a mess when i dug my saw blade into her."

"MAGUS' ENSIS!"

The sorcerer put his hands together via fist on palm before yelling the latin spell and summoning his sword.

The moon's reflection reflected on the silver blade of the sword, the sword had a gold hilt with a diamond symbol on it and a circular pommel.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere!" The other figure exclaimed as he grabbed his cloak and swiftly took it off, revealing his appearance.

Shadowblade was humanoid in his appearance. He had light purple skin with pointy ears, his white hair was short and spiky, he had grey eyes and he wore a black leather trenchcoat over a black shirt, black pants and black boots.

"Umbra Arma!"

Shadowblade did the exact same hand gesture the sorcerer did and saying the latin spell, purple fire suddenly appearing and engulfing him before subsiding and disappearing a minute or two later, revealing Shadowblade's new form.

His head now fully black, his white hair now in a pompadour style and made of whilst moving like flames, his face devoid of a nose and ears, his eyes now being covered by a black visor with a purple trim and his eyes illuminating red, showing through the visor.

Shadowblade's body also changed appearance to him having small and bulk black armor with purple trim covering his shoulders and chest with a cloak that had two tails connected to the back bottom of the armor, black lower leg armor and slightly bulky arm gauntlets melded into his body.

Shadowblade then swung his arms back, causing purple blades made of laser energy to come out of the slot on the gauntlets as the two got ready to fight.

Both waited for about a minute before both charged at each other with both of their weapons clashing, causing a short burst of energy to escape and release lightning and sparks of energy.

The two broke from the ongoing clash and the sorcerer took off his hood, revealing him to be an anthropomorphized siberian eagle owl.

"Where is it? Where are the books, Venarus?" Shadowblade asked before charging at Venarus again with the sorcerer holding the monster's blades back with his weapon as their conversation continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what i'm talking about!"

"You're right, I do know. But why would I tell you, you just want to destroy them!"

The two's clash broke again before Shadowblade sent an X slash at Venarus; when it hit, the force of the slash knocked Venarus' weapon out of his hands and it flew into the deep, dark forest.

"Defendere!" Venarus exclaimed as he lifted his hand in front of Shadowblade, a white barrier summoning in front of the sorcerer, designed to repel Shadowblade's attacks.

Shadowblade charged at the barrier with determination and struck the barrier, being constantly repelled by it.

"Don't think you've won, you're just delaying your inevitable demise!" Shadowblade exclaimed as he pushed himself back and got ready to strike the barrier with full force.

"Exercitatio!"

Shadowblade started floating in midair before straightening out his arms and legs with the blades and the back of his legs coming together before he starts spinning, eventually becoming a human or monster bullet.

Shadowblade suddenly shot himself at the barrier like a bullet, the blades starting to pierce the barrier.

Venarus tried to keep Shadowblade back, but the barrier started to crack like an egg and eventually shattered.

The force of the barrier-breaking knocked Venarus back into a tree as Shadowblade charged at him again.

"Igni-*Shink!*"

As Venarus was about to say the spell, he felt something strike his stomach.

The sorcerer looked down to see that one of Shadowblade's blades was stabbing him in the stomach, the owl suddenly started coughing up blood as Shadowblade removed the blade and Venarus slid to the ground, a blotch of blood staining and running down the tree from the area where Venarus was stabbed.

Shadowblade then stood over the sorcerer.

"Where...are...the...books!?" Shadowblade asked, sounding like he was gritting his teeth.

Venarus started slightly laughing at Shadowblade's request.

"What's so funny!?"

"I'll never tell you where they are. By the time you and your goons find them, it'll be too late."

"What!?"

"Every warrior that are inside those books will be released and you as well as your comrades and your master will be eradicated."

"Shut up!"

"Admit it, you're scared."

"Shut up!"

"Just surrender, you have no chance of surviving the oncoming force of warriors."

"Shut...up!"

"But if you want to, go ahead and kill me, just know that you'll lose your only source of information."

"SHUT UP!"

*POW!*

Shadowblade was struck from behind by a dark blue energy blast, causing him to turn around and see who did it, or rather what did it.

There standing behind him was a winged unicorn or alicorn as it's known. She had a dark blue body, a flowing and rippling mane and tail that had the image of the starry night sky on it surrounded by transparent purple, a black necklace with the symbol of a moon on it and on her haunches was the same symbol of the moon, but with a black blotch surrounding it.

"You'll regret this! Evanescunt!" Shadowblade exclaimed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke after saying the Latin spell.

The alicorn then ran over to Venarus as he groaned in pain and pool of blood started to surround him.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Ah!"

"You are injured. Let me help you get medical treatment."

"N-no, it's too late. I've already lost too much blood."

"Please, I insist."

Venarus then faced the alicorn and noticed the black tiara on her head.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Princess Luna. I rule alongside my sister Celestia, I raise and lower the moon and I watch over ponies dreams."

"My name i-is Venarus and I am a sorcerer."

"You are a sorcerer?"

"Yes, princess."

"Venarus, if I must ask, who was that creature and why did he attack you?"

"His name is Kanarx, but he seems to go by the alias Shadowblade now. He's one of the generals of the Shadow Empire."

"The Shadow Empire?"

"Yes, they are led by the Shadowmaster, an evil entity bent on devouring worlds and turning it into a dark wasteland whilst also getting stronger. The devoured world would be devoid of love, happiness and goodwill and instead would be a place of misery, suffering, darkness, death, sorrow and hopelessness."

"Where is this Shadowmaster? I will deliver the full force of Equestria's might upon the monster."

"No!"

"What do you mean, No?"

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna. But there's a reason why I came here and I don't want to put you or any of the inhabitants in danger."

"What is it?"

"I have hidden four magical books in this world that contain strong warriors that can combat the Shadow Empire."

"Where are the books' location, sorcerer?"

"I can't tell you where they are due to the possibility of being watched or listened to, but i can tell you what the warriors look like."

"Please do."

"Listen closely and carefully, princess. You'll need to remember this."

"I will, sorcerer."

"The closest book contains seven red warriors and a green warrior. S-six of the red warriors and the green warrior are known as Power Rangers, but the s-seventh warrior is known as a Kamen Rider."

"Power Rangers? Kamen Rider? What are speaking of, sorcerer?"

"T-they are warriors with p-powers that help th-them protect their world f-from evil."

"Are you saying they are not of this world?"

"Yes, Princess Luna."

Venarus started coughing up blood again.

"P-princess Luna, why did you help me?"

"You were in danger and I could not stand by and see you suffer."

"B-but you're an equine, I'm an a-anthropomorphized owl. T-to you, I l-look alien!"

"I must admit, sorcerer; I was a bit hesitant, but after seeing you get your grave injury, i couldn't stand on the sidelines."

"Well, th-thank you."

"You are welcome, sorcerer."

Venarus started coughing up blood again, only it seemed to be getting worse.

"Please sorcerer, let me help you."

"Thank y-you, P-princess Luna; b-but I'm going t-to have to d-decline."

"You must not decline, you need help!"

"Listen to me, Princess. I'm about t-to do s-something that y-you don't need t-to see and i-need you t-to head b-back to your k-kingdom, but i w-want you t-to relay a m-message from me to th-the warriors."

"What is it, sorcerer?"

"Salvificem...Mundum."

"Save the world."

"Yes. Now go, please!"

Luna did what he said and started to fly off as Venarus put his hands together one last time.

"Magus...Iter…"

Venarus started shedding tears and a picture of him and his daughter playing together flashed in his mind as he said the final latin word.

"...Finita."

Luna turned back around to see Venarus suddenly was engulfed in light blue flames after saying that final latin word. Although it didn't burn the trees, the flames dissipated quickly and Venarus' body was gone, like it was never even there.

"Goodbye, sorcerer." Luna said as she starts to head back to her kingdom after stopping.

Luna flew back to Canterlot Castle, she was alone on a balcony before saving and meeting Venarus, so if her guards were to ask where she went if they heard her leave, she would have to say something other than the truth because this is something that the Royal Guards shouldn't be involved in because she didn't want the guards to get paranoid and her sister, Princess Celestia should be told of what happened.

Luna opened the doors leading back into the castle where two of the night guards who has dark gray coats, bat wings, tufted ears, and cat-like vertical slits for pupils and wearing lavender-colored armor.

"Your Highness, we heard you lift off, what happened?" Another guard asked as he approached Princess Luna and gave her a bow.

Luna knew she couldn't tell the truth, so she gave this response.

"Nothing happened. I needed to stretch out my wings, so I took a short flight around the castle."

"By yourself, your highness?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my chambers."

Princess Luna walked back to said chambers with the thought of what Venarus told her still on her mind as she resumed her duty of watching over Ponies' dreams.

Hours passed and it was morning as the dragon awoke from his slumber and removed the blanket, revealing his light green chest and green spikes running down his back and tail.

The dragon then noticed the book next to his bed and picked it up.

"I've never seen this book before, maybe Twilight left it here by accident." The dragon said as the lightning bolt on the cover suddenly glowed green and created a bright green flash, temporarily blinding the dragon and making him drop the book as he covered his eyes and stumbled back.

The dragon's vision was blurry for a couple seconds before it went back to normal after he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

After the dragon's eyes went back to normal, he gasped in shock at what he saw.

There in front of him and slumped against the wall was a bipedal figure wearing some kind of armor or suit.

It was green with white gloves and boots, the gloves and boots having green triangles pointing downwards, gold band on the cuffs of the gloves and boots, gold braces on the arms, a golden shield that was triangular in shape, had a diamond shape on it outlined in black and was on it's shoulders and upper chest while covering what seemed to be white spots on the upper chest area, a white belt with a ellipse buckle that was black, gold with black markings on the side, a zigzag pattern in the middle of both sides which indicated the buckle could open, a red circle with the words _Power Rangers_ engraved on it in white and lightning bolts connected to the P and R in _Power_ , and in the middle of the buckle was what seemed to be a coin or medal with the symbol of a footprint of some kind, like a dragon's.

The creature also was wearing a helmet of some kind on his head, it was green as well, but on top of it was black eyes and markings with a red diamond and a gold trim surrounding it engraved into the helmet, resembling what seemed to be a dragon's head with a black visor below it and white parts with sharp grey teeth surrounding said visor, indicating it was the dragon's mouth surrounding it, the helmet also had a silver mouthpiece and an expressionless mouth engraved on it.

The dragon then looked over to the side of the creature's belt to see what seemed a dagger with a black handle with three gold buttons on the side and a gold cap at the pommel with the hilt having the symbol of the medal on it and a gold tube connecting from one side to the other with what seemed to be a mouthpiece, also indicating it could be played like an instrument as the dagger was in a black holster and the rest of it is covered.

The dragon then started to take a few nervous steps towards the creature before it suddenly started to groan.

The groan was masculine, so the creature was a male.

"Spike! Are you okay?!" A voice suddenly exclaimed as the sound of the door opening was heard, making the dragon now known as Spike turn towards the sound.

The voice came from a horse, a mare who's also a winged unicorn or alicorn to be exact. She had a dark purple mane and tail with two stripes of purple and rose pink in it, a light purple coat with a tattoo or mark of a pink six point star with a six-point white star behind it and five white six-point stars surrounding the main one on her flank or haunch.

"Yeah, Twilight." Spike answered as the mare now known as Twilight ran over to the dragon and got in front of him like she was protecting him.

"Get back, Spike. He could be dangerous." Twilight told the dragon as Spike got behind her and the creature spoke for the first time.

"Ow, my head."

"He must be hurt." Twilight thought as she slowly walked over to the creature as he let out another groan.

"Sir, are you okay?" Twilight asked, which got the attention of the creature.

"Huh?" The creature responded as he looked at Twilight looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Twilight said again, under the helmet, the creature gave an expression of shock.

"A talking purple winged unicorn and tiny purple dragon…I must be dreaming right now." The creature said.

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed, offended at the creature calling him tiny.

"And the dragon can talk too." the creature said again as he suddenly grabbed his helmet and unclipped the two clips on the lower sides of his helmet, taking it off and revealing his face.

The creature was what Twilight, Spike, and two other unicorns named Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer saw and became, except for Spike, in another world...a human.

The human seemed to have short spiky black hair and a strip of facial hair on his mental creases as it was called going down to his chin.

His skin was a light tan, but his facial structure and hair wasn't like what it was in the other world and he couldn't be a pony because he would have turned into one if he had gone through the mirror.

Twilight looked into the human's dark brown eyes as the human's expression of shock remained.

"I asked you if you were okay." Twilight said to the human before he started looking at his body before coming to an answer for Twilight.

"Yeah, I think so. Where am I?" The human answered and asked Twilight.

"You are in Ponyville, human." Twilight responded.

"Ponyville?" The human asked, baffled at what she said.

"Yes. You are in Ponyville; a part of the nation of Equestria." Twilight answered.

The human was at a loss for words, an entire nation of colored horses like Twilight was something he couldn't comprehend, but then he remembered something.

"Remember, Tommy; You've fought against monsters and transformed into a Power Ranger for years! This may be more weirder than what you're used to, but you have to comprehend." The human now known as Tommy thought as he continued to stare blankly.

"Human? Human!" Twilight exclaimed, catching the human's attention.

"Oh! Sorry, i sort of dozed off there for a second." Tommy responded.

"It's okay. By the way, you never told me your name." Twilight said.

"You never told me yours." Tommy rebutted.

"Right...I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship." Twilight responded, finally telling Tommy her name.

"Princess of Friendship? Have i been sucked into a little girls cartoon?" Tommy thought as his jaw nearly dropped at Twilight's royal title.

"Are you okay, human?" Twilight asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine; just I was in shock there for a second." Tommy answered.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Your title. Princess...of...Friendship. You're a real princess?" Tommy answered and asked.

"Yes, i am a real princess." Twilight confirmed as Tommy got up and gave a bow towards Twilight.

"Your Highness." Tommy addressed Twilight which made the alicorn give a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked.

"It's just I've never been bowed to by a human." Twilight answered, catching Tommy's attention at the last word.

"Wait, you know what humans are?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. By the way, what's your name?" Twilight responded.

"My name is Tommy Oliver." Tommy answered to Twilight's question.

"Okay, Tommy. Do you know or have been to a place called Canterlot High?" Twilight responded and asked.

"I've been to an Angel Grove High and a Reefside High, but no Canterlot High." Tommy answered again before his attention turned to Spike.

"And the dragon's name?" Tommy asked.

"I'm Spike." Spike answered.

"Nice to meet you, Spike." Tommy responded to Spike's answer.

"Tommy, before we continue, I must ask; what are you supposed to be?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean what am I supposed to be? I'm a human." Tommy responded.

"Not that, what is that stuff your wearing? What does it represent?" Twilight rebutted before Tommy gave his answer.

"Well, I wouldn't tell you what this is, but since I'm not in my world, you two probably wouldn't blabber it out and I already had removed my helmet...I'll tell you. I'm a-."

*KABOOM!*

"Sweet Celestia! What was that?!" Spike exclaimed after the three heard the loud sound that sounded like an explosion.

The three ran to a nearby window that was overlooking Ponyville and saw Shadowblade with his blades drawn with different ponies running from him.

"Shadowblade!" Tommy growled, catching the attention of Twilight and Spike.

"You know it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I've fought against him." Tommy answered.

"Wait, fought him?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've dealt with kind of thing before." Tommy responded.

"What do you mean you've dealt with this before?" Twilight asked again before Spike exclaimed, catching her attention away from Tommy.

"Twilight! Look!"

Twilight went over to the window to see that standing in front of Shadowblade and looked like they were ready to duke it out with the monster were a group of white and grey coated unicorns or earth ponies with either matching blue or grey manes and tails wearing golden gladiator helmets and golden armor.

"The Royal Guard!" Twilight exclaimed as Tommy went over to the window and saw the Royal Guard.

"So, the cavalry has arrived...good. More bodies to add to the upcoming pile!" Shadowblade menacingly exclaimed before he sent a purple x slash towards the guard.

The unicorn guards' horns started to glow and a barrier wall came up in front of the guard. When the x slash hit the barrier, it started to grind into it, causing the barrier to start developing cracks.

"Your little barrier won't stay up for long, so just give up already!" Shadowblade said to the guard as the unicorns kept trying to repel the slash from breaking the barrier.

"No? Okay, then. Detonate!" Shadowblade exclaimed before suddenly, without warning, the slash exploded, enveloping the guards in smoke.

"Got 'em." Shadowblade remarked before his smile turned to gritting teeth anger as the smoke cleared to reveal the barrier now had a shield in front of it.

Twilight looked shocked as she saw that the shield was being used by a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail wearing golden and purple armor with the symbol of a pink six-point star, similar to Twilights.

Tommy looked at her expression and speculated she knew that stallion.

"I take it you know him?" Tommy asked, catching Twilight's attention.

"Yeah, he's my brother. That's Shining Armor, captain of the Royal Guard and prince of the Crystal Empire." Twilight answered.

Shadowblade then gave an evil grin before yelling out a Latin spell.

"Exercitatio!" Shadowblade exclaimed as he became a humanoid bullet, shooting at the shield protecting the barrier and knocking Shining Armor back.

"Captain!" A unicorn soldier exclaimed.

"I'm okay!" Shining Armor responded as Shadowblade started to grind into the shield, creating cracks into it.

"Twilight! I saw a bright flash and heard a loud boom, is everything alr-?" A feminine voice yelled, revealed to be a light purple coated unicorn with a purple mane and tail with a light blue stripe running through them, the mark on her flank seemed to be a swirl or ribbon of some kind with a four point purple star at the bottom of it.

She stopped speaking when she saw that Tommy next to Twilight and Spike and was naturally in shock, she had been to the human world as well.

"Twilight, who is this human and what is he doing here?" The unicorn asked.

"Long story, Too long to explain. Starlight, Tommy Oliver. Tommy, Starlight Glimmer." Twilight frantically said while introducing the unicorn now known as Starlight Glimmer to Tommy.

"Nice to meet you?" Starlight said to Tommy.

"Likewise." Tommy responded as Starlight turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Starlight asked.

"Look." Twilight answered as Starlight went over to the window to see what was going on below.

"What's happening?" Starlight asked.

"That thing that's spinning is a monster called Shadowblade according to Tommy, he said he's faced against him before." Spike answered.

"Wait, what?" Starlight exclaimed.

Tommy said nothing before Starlight turned back to what was happening below.

Shining Armor struggled and strained to keep the shield up, but Shadowblade kept on grinding into the shield, creating cracks into it.

"Come on...Come on!" Shining Armor said, still straining as the grinding continued before it got too much and the grinding caused the shield to shatter and knock Shining and the guards back and to the ground before Shadowblade suddenly pinned Shining Armor to said ground by gripping the stallions throat.

"Time to add you as my first to the pile of the slaughtered!" Shadowblade exclaimed as his right blade turned into a laser chainsaw and he slowly started to approach the saw blade towards Shining Armor."

"Shining!" Twilight exclaimed, making Tommy pull her back inside the castle before Shadowblade stopped approaching to look up and saw nothing.

Shining Armor knew that voice anywhere, it was her little sister, Twilight.

Shadowblade then went back down to face the captain again.

"It seems that someone cares about you. No matter, I'll just kill her after I kill you!" Shadowblade said menacingly as he put his sawblade a foot away from Shining's neck.

"I'm going to cut and maim you into pieces...very...slowly...and painfully." Shadowblade said again in a menacing tone with the thoughts of Princess Cadence, his wife and their daughter, Flurry Heart growing without him flashed through his mind as tears started to form in his eyes from fear.

"Let me go, Tommy!" Twilight exclaimed as Tommy held her in his arms to make her stop struggling.

"Twilight, calm down! Let me handle this!" Tommy responded as he released her grip on Twilight once she stopped struggling and went over to grab his helmet and put it on.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Twilight asked, starting to panic in fear for the safety of her brother as Tommy pulled out the dagger from the holster.

The rest of the dagger was black and had four holes surrounded with gold parts with a gold cone shape at the top and on the sides of the black part was green and only reaching to the bottom of the gold cone while a grey blade surrounded the gold cone and the green parts.

"Twilight, I've done this kind of thing for years, I'm a hundred percent sure." Tommy answered as he went out onto the balcony of the castle and put the grey part near his symbol up to where the mouthpiece was.

"Hey, ugly!" Tommy shouted, making Shadowblade release his grip on Shining Armor's neck and look up as Tommy put the grey part up to the mouthpiece and pressed the three buttons on the handle with his right hand in a rhythm, the dagger released the sound of a trumpet fanfare which seemed to cause the diamond on his shield to glow green and suddenly release a lightning blast which knocked back Shadowblade far enough away from Shining Armor and the other guards.

Tommy then jumped from the balcony while flipping in mid-air before landing in front of Shining Armor as Shadowblade looked up to see Tommy ready to battle him.

"What!? You!? I thought we got rid of you!" Shadowblade exclaimed.

"It'll take more than sealing me in a book to defeat me! Dragonzord power, Green Ranger!" Tommy exclaimed back as he posed in front of Shadowblade who let off a low growl of anger.

Twilight, Spike and Starlight ran out of the castle to help the guards up with Twilight running over to Shining Armor."

"Shining Armor!" Twilight worriedly exclaimed as she ran over to him, catching the stallion's attention.

"Twily!" Shining exclaimed back, calling her by his nickname he gave her and happy to see his little sister was okay.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked her older brother while helping him up.

"Yeah." Shining answered.

"Are Cadence and Flurry okay?" Twilight asked, fearing for the safety of her sister-in-law and baby niece.

"Don't worry, they're with the princess'. They're okay." Shining reassured her.

"Good." Twilight responded as Shining turned and looked at Tommy.

"Twily, who is that?" Shining asked.

"I'll explain later, but his name is Tommy Oliver." Twilight answered.

"Twilight, he might be a threat!" Shining responded, expressing his concerns.

"Don't worry, he's gonna help us. He said he's been fighting monsters like Shadowblade as he calls him for years." Twilight responded.

"How do you know it's name?" Shining asked.

"He told me." Twilight answered.

"Princess Twilight, I need you to get your brother and the other guards inside the castle, it's too dangerous to be out here." Tommy commanded.

"Excuse me, how do you know I'm her brother and she's a princess?!" Shining exclaimed, baffled at what Tommy just said.

"She told me, now go!" Tommy responded back.

"Hold on there a minute, you have no right to talk to me or my little si-!" Shining angrily exclaimed at Tommy before Twilight grabbed his hoof, stopping him from finishing his rant.

"Shining Armor, come on!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twily! He jus-!" Shining exclaimed back before being interrupted by Twilight.

"I know he sounds like he's ordering me around, but he's protecting me and you!" Twilight responded.

"Where's the evidence to back that up?!" Shining retorted.

"I trust him, you need to give him a chance. Please, B.B.B.F.F." Twilight responded back as Tommy was now confused at that last word Twilight said.

"B.B.B.F.F?" Tommy asked.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever." Twilight answered.

"Oh." Tommy responded, deciding not to delve more into it because he had a monster to defeat.

"Fine. But if he working with that monster or causes Twilight harm, I'll hunt you down." Shining said, giving in and threatening Tommy.

"Yes, sir." Tommy responded sarcastically as the two mares and the dragon led the guards inside the castle.

Shadowblade saw this happening and he showed the full extent of his teeth in anger as the guards got inside.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shadowblade exclaimed as he sent a purple slash wave towards the ponies.

Tommy saw this and ran over to where the slash was coming at and put the dagger up to the mouthpiece and played again, this time a different fanfare which caused the diamond on his shield to glow green again and making a green shield barrier shaped like a sideways diamond.

When the slash impacted with the barrier, it caused an explosion, engulfing him in smoke.

"Tommy!" Twilight exclaimed as Shadowblade gave a small laugh before his laughing turned to shock as the smoke cleared, revealing the barrier had stopped the slash.

"What!?" Shadowblade exclaimed as the barrier disappeared and Tommy stood without a scratch.

[Cue 'Go Green Ranger Go! 2012 Redux instrumental' by _Ron Wasserman_.]

Tommy then put the dagger back inside the holster and put his hands close to each other to produce a green energy ball which he blasted at Shadowblade.

Shadowblade stopped the energy ball with his blade as the ball starts to grind into the blades before Shadowblade caused the ball to split suddenly and shot the energy behind him and caused two explosions to erupt behind him.

Shadowblade then sent an X wave slash at Tommy which he tried to block, but it instead knocked him back and onto the ground.

Tommy started to get up as Shadowblade charged at him, Tommy pulled out the dagger again and unknowingly gripped and pressed all three buttons on the handle.

He was ready to try and block some of the damage from Shadowblade's charge and hoped for the best.

Tommy's and Shadowblade's weaponed impacted and Tommy was waiting for the eventual force of damage he was about to receive as he shut his eyes when the blades impacted.

"What the!?" Shadowblade exclaimed, causing Tommy to open his eyes and see that his dagger now had a green energy blade coming out of the top grey part of the dagger.

Tommy was confused at why his dagger suddenly became a sword, but he took this as an opportunity to swing his now sword upwards and knock Shadowblade back while slashing him.

"What's going on, why and when did my Dragon Dagger become a sword?" Tommy asked himself as he remembered he gripped the handle earlier and he must've pressed all three buttons by mistake, he didn't know that's what would happen. So he pressed the three buttons and the blade disappeared before pressing the buttons again and the green blade appearing again.

Tommy was more confused, but since the Dragon Dagger was a sword now, he now had an advantage to deal more damage to Shadowblade.

The two charged at each other with their weapons clashing every which way before Tommy did a low spinning sweep kick to knock Shadowblade off his feet and give Tommy the chance to slash him, which he did and upwards which sent Shadowblade flying before landing onto the ground.

But once Shadowblade got up and was ready to attack again…

*BANG!*

Shadowblade was suddenly hit in the back with what seemed to be small multi-colored fireworks

"Who-!?" Shadowblade exclaimed before he was hit in the face with a slice a cake which was followed up by him getting hit with streamers, confetti, and party hats.

Tommy took this opportunity to finish Shadowblade off as he put the grey part onto the mouthpiece and played a mixture or combination of the two fanfares, making the diamond on his shield glow once more and it releasing a big long dragon made out of energy.

When Spike saw the dragon appear, his eyes grew at the sight of the dragon and started laughing giddily while getting excited.

"Spike, calm down." Twilight said while laughing a bit as Spike watched with enthusiasm to see what the dragon could do.

Shadowblade got up and wiped the cake and streamers off him before he let out his rage for what had just occurred.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Shadowblade screamed in rage as in front of him was a light pink coated pony mare with a pink curly mane and tail and the mark on her flank was a yellow balloon with a blue string and below it was two blue balloons with yellow strings beside each other.

She also had a light blue cannon with pink and purple wheels with the symbol of a flower on said wheels with the pink pony, so Shadowblade figured out who shot him with party decorations.

Next to the pink pony on the right side was a male pug-faced hedgehog with a mohawk silver hairstyle and wearing a black sleeveless shirt only with a picture of a cupcake on it and he was holding a bitten into slice of cake, so that's who threw the cake at him.

And the last one, a dark purple-coated unicorn mare with a broken horn, a dark pink mane and tail, a scar on her left eye, wearing a black apparel only covering her shoulder down to half of her belly and this particular mare had no cutie mark on her flank.

With Shadowblade's flame pompadour hair rising and his eyes starting to wave like flames due to his rage, he unleashed his blades and turned both of them into saws.

"That was the last mistake you have ever made!" Shadowblade exclaimed enraged and walking towards the three when the voice of the Green Ranger stopped him.

"Hey, Shadowblade!" Tommy exclaimed as Shadowblade turned around to see the giant dragon.

"Your opponent is over here!" Tommy finished saying before putting the dagger up to the mouthpiece again and played the fanfare he first played again, making the dragon charge at Shadowblade.

Shadowblade unleashed slash waves at the dragon, but the dragon broke through them like they were nothing.

"No!" Shadowblade exclaimed before the dragon charged through Shadowblade, sending him into the air before it went back and charged through him again in the reverse direction and did it again and again in the reverse direction, the dragon charged through Shadowblade eleven more times, sending the monster high into the sky before on the fourteenth charge, knocked him even higher and the dragon opened his mouth as Shadowblade fell back down.

The dragon charged at Shadowblade before chomping down on him when it reached the dragon's mouth, creating an explosion and sending Shadowblade slamming into the ground.

Shadowblade arose from the now medium-sized crater in the ground with Tommy having his sword drawn at the monster.

"This isn't over, you hear me!? You'll rue the day when you and those ponies defied the Shadow Empire! Evanescunt!" Shadowblade exclaimed before saying the Latin spell and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

['Go Green Ranger Go! 2012 Redux Instrumental' ends.]

Suddenly, cheering was heard as the ponies were cheering for Tommy who fell and sat down from exhaustion as Twilight ran over to him.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, just a bit...winded. Maybe the effects of me being released are still there." Tommy answered.

"Hello, Twilight." a feminine voice said, revealing to be the dark purple unicorn...with the broken horn.

That was the first thing Tommy fully noticed when he saw her.

"What happened to her horn?" Tommy thoughtfully said as Twilight ran over to the unicorn and hugged her.

"Hi, Tempest. I-i mean, Fizzlepop." Twilight said.

"Hi, Twilight. You can call me Tempest, that what you've known me as." The unicorn now known as Tempest said to her.

"Okay, Tempest. Hi, Grubber." Twilight said before turning to the hedgehog now known as Grubber and greeting him.

"Hiya, Princess." Grubber responded before suddenly a pink rush went over to Tommy and got onto him, that was the pink pony with the cannon.

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie. Are you new here? You must be new! I've never seen you around here before! You're really great! Thank you for saving us! Do you like parties?!" The pony now known as Pinkie Pie exclaimed while talking like she was talking a mile a minute before finishing with a happy grin on her face in front of Tommy.

"Sure…?" Tommy answered as Pinkie got off him.

"Great! We'll throw a massive party! A Welcome-To-Ponyville and Thank-You-For-Saving-Us party!" Pinkie exclaimed with a smile still on her face, Tommy was now confused as Twilight walked over to him.

"Does she always act like that or did she eat something that had way, way too much sugar?" Tommy asked.

"She always acts like that, she did to me when I first arrived here in Ponyville, she does this for everyone new who comes into Ponyville." Twilight answered.

"Oh." Tommy responded as he got up and then he saw something in the sky.

"Twilight, what's that?" Tommy asked, pointing up to the approaching gold and white flying carriage with what seemed to be four white-coated pegasuses flying it.

Twilight recognized the carriage pretty quickly and gasped in awe.

"It's Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Princess Celestia, she's the co-ruler of Equestria and also raises and sets the sun." Twilight answered, making Tommy try and wrap his brain around what she said.

"She...controls the sun." Tommy asked.

"Yeah. And her sister Princess Luna, who rules alongside her, raises and sets the moon while watching over ponies' dreams." Twilight answered again.

"And she controls the moon…" Tommy said.

"Yes." Twilight responded as Tommy's brain couldn't fully wrap itself around this.

"And how do they do that?" Tommy asked.

"Magic." Twilight replied.

"You know, I've faced off against an evil witch, a guy with muscles for skin, a robot empire with a robot royal family, a space pirate and a Mr. Hyde dinosaur...and this is probably the weirdest and most bizarre thing I've heard so far." Tommy responded.

"Mr. Hyde?" Twilight asked, not knowing who that was.

Tommy was about to answer Twilight's question, but decide not to.

"Y'know what, I'll tell you later." Tommy answered as the carriage came for a landing.

The ponies bowed to the two alicorns three alicorns on the carriage, the one on the left was Princess Luna, next to her was probably Princess Celestia, she was a white-coated alicorn with a rippling and waving mane and tail that had the colors light blue, light pink, light green, and indigo. She also was wearing some kind of gold shoes on her hooves, a gold tiara with a purple diamond on it and a gold necklace with another purple diamond on it and the mark on her flank was the sun like how it would be portrayed in a cartoon.

And next to her was another alicorn with a light pink coat, her mane and tail having swirls at the end and the colors were yellow, pink and purple, she wore almost the same type of hoof shoes as Celestia and she has a small tiara with a purple diamond on it and a purple ball or pearl on the top of said tiara with the necklace having a swirl on it and a bit smaller than Celestia's or Luna's with the mark on her flank being a light blue heart made out of some kind of gem with what seemed to be two big lipped dolphins on both sides of the heart.

The three alicorns exited the carriage and approached Twilight, Pinkie, Starlight, Spike, Shining Armor, Tempest, Grubber, and Tommy, some having approached the other ponies while Tommy and Twilight were talking, and they all bowed, even Tommy.

"Rise, my Ponies." Celestia said, which they did.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, What are you all doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We needed to see that you were okay, princess look after each other, y'know." The pony now known as Cadence said to Twilight as the purple alicorn gave a slight laugh.

"But also, we wanted to speak with the green warrior." Luna said, which caught Tommy's attention, who was still bowing.

"Me, your majesties?" Tommy asked, lifting his head up.

"Yes, warrior. You may stop bowing." Celestia said before Tommy got up and face the three princesses. When he stood up, he seemed to be a few inches or a foot taller than Celestia which shocked everyone.

"It seems you seemed to be taller than me, warrior." Celestia commented.

"I guess I am." Tommy responded.

"So, warrior, what are you supposed to be?" Celestia asked with everypony awaiting the response of Tommy.

"I'm a Power Ranger, more specifically, the Green Dragon Ranger." Tommy answered with some Ooh's and Ahh's coming from some ponies.

When Luna heard the word 'Power Ranger', she spoke up.

"Power Ranger, I have a message for you." Luna said.

"What is it, Princess?" Tommy asked.

"Salvificem Mundum." Luna answered, when Tommy heard those words, he realized what it meant.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, he is. I was with him and saw him during his last moments." Luna answered.

"Who is he talking about, Tommy?" Spike asked.

"Someone I knew well. I'll tell you about it later on." Tommy responded.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." Twilight said, offering her condolences.

"It's okay, Twilight. We knew that this could have happened to any of us." Tommy responded, not realizing what he said.

"Wait, Us?" Twilight asked as Tommy realized what he just said before sighing and telling the pony what he meant.

"Yes, there are five other Power Rangers inside the book you released me from, including another warrior called a Kamen Rider." Tommy said.

"Is there someway he can release the Power Rangers from their dungeon?" Luna asked.

"Unfortunately, no. What I know is there are only a select few who can release the books." Tommy answered.

"Do you know who they are?" Cadence asked.

"No, I don't. The only other person I know of who has that knowledge is Kamen Rider Wizard and he's trapped and I don't know who releases him." Tommy replied.

"Well, we'll try to find the pony that'll release your wizard friend, Would you also mind telling me your name and reveal your face." Celestia said and asked.

"I don't know...i usually keep this thing a secret and telling you would put you all in possible danger." Tommy answered.

"I understand your concerns, Power Ranger. But do not worry, i'll try to keep your secret identity from getting out of Equestria's borders." Celestia affirmed before Tommy sighed and unclipped the clips on his helmet before taking it off, revealing his face to Ponyville's residents and telling his name.

"My name...is Tommy Oliver."

[Cue 'Together Forever' by _J.P Hartmann_.]

 **(Yeah~.)** (Shows the PR lightning bolt suddenly appearing and creating a flash before Venarus appears and then disappears into smoke that transforms into the eight heroes as the music starts and then Shows Nick showing Twilight his magic, Shane watching RD fly, Tyler helping Pinkie make cupcakes, Troy trying on a jacket from Rarity, Mack helping AJ buck apples, Cole helping Fluttershy take care of her animals, Tommy showing Spike the Dragon Dagger and Hunter explaining to Starlight about the Wizard Rings.)

 **(Oooh~Yeah, Yeah~Oooh.)** (Shows the eight heroes transform as they face Shadowblade with a battalion of Shadow Soldiers and the two forces charge at each other before showing the logo in the sky above Ponyville.)

 **You've been such a good friend, I've known you since I don't know when.** (Shows a split screen of all seven rangers and Kamen Rider Wizard in their civilian and transformed forms before showing the mane seven and Spike one by one.)

 **We've got lots of friends but they come and go.** (Shows the care bear five with their rangers, Queen Novo and Princess Skystar with the hippogriffs with their rangers, the Parrot Pirates with their Riders and Capper with his Ranger and Rider before showing all the villains with the Shadowmaster looming over with his head turned, revealing one of his purple glowing eyes.)

 **Even though we've never said it, there's something that the two of us both know.** (Shows Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Ember, Thorax and the rest of the leaders of Equestria in front of the Rangers with several ponies bowing and Tyler transforming into his Dino Charge Brave mode before showing Tempest Shadow running up and blasting with her broken horn to transition to Grubber throwing a sponge cake at a Shadow Soldier.)

 **Together forever, no matter how long - from now until the end of time.** (Shows the Rangers and Ponies fighting the Shadow Soldiers, Nick and Twilight using their magic, RD and Shane taking to the air to fight, Pinkie Pie using her cannon with Tyler using his blaster, Applejack bucking, and Mack slashing with his Drive Lance, Cole protecting Fluttershy with the Lion Blaster, Tommy unleashing an energy dragon, Wizard using his sword and Rarity using her magic with Troy using his blaster before transitioning to him in front of all of the Red Rangers.)

 **We'll be together, and you can be sure.** (Shows the Titan Megazord lifting it's head up before zooming out and showing it in front of the Storm Megazord, Dino Charge Megazord, Legendary Megazord, Drivemax Megazord, Wild Force Megazord and the Dragonzord with WizarDragon behind the megazords.)

 **That forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more.** (Shows the eight heroes in their super forms, Spike using one of Wizard's rings to transform into Spike the Knight (BeefSpike) and breath fire to transition to Pinkie throwing a welcoming party for the heroes and them enjoying it before showing the heroes, ponies, and Spike getting together as a picture of them appears as the song cuts and ends.)

[Together Forever cuts and ends.]

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 2 (Pt 2), Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
